


Real or not, still light is

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Name's meaning, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Can I ask you something?”Lucifer nodded.“Is Morningstar your real last name?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: something related to the name "Lucas", which means light, luminous, light giving. || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156380284196/my-name-is-lucas-and-it-means-light-giving-what)  
> Dedicated to all the Lucas, Luke, Luca out there, I adore your name.

“Can I ask you something?”  
Lucifer nodded.  
“Is Morningstar your real last name?”  
He looked up.  
“Yes, of course it is. Well, not that in Heaven we had surnames,” he gestured. “After coming here I wanted something to summarize me.”  
“So it's a name you gave yourself?” Chloe demanded, crossing her legs.  
“Apparently you can't have only _'Lucifer'_ so I had to came up with it.”  
Lucifer made a strange expression, he remembered the disappointment he felt when that Neil guy told him that for a proper ID you need forename and surname.  
“Why did you choose Morningstar?”  
He tapped on the table like it was his piano. He was nervous, Chloe could feel it.  
“Because it's me. I used to be the light bringer, the one who irradiated light, the morning star.”  
Lucifer shifted on the stool and fixed his gaze on the empty bottle in front of them.  
“And _'Lucifer Lightbringer'_ didn't sound so good.”  
He left out a laugh.  
Chloe started to laugh too.  
“No, it doesn't.”  
He didn't know why he kept replying, he hated talking about the past and Heaven-related things.  
“But you have a real surname, you can't just be _'Lucifer'_.”  
Chloe totally turned toward him, grabbing her half full glass.  
“I am.”  
Or he was, now.  
“And your brother...”  
He stopped her immediately. “He's just Amenadiel.”  
“Okay,” she took another sip of her water. “You know. To be someone who claims to be the dark lord, you are surrounded by light.”  
He looked up at her.  
“I mean,” she said embarrassed. “You said you were the light bringer and Lucifer means that. The one who brings light. I think it comes from the latin, _Lux_ , that means light and that was originally referred to as the morning star.”  
Lucifer made that surprised but pleased expression of his.  
“You can't say I'm not coherent. You have done research, I see.”  
Oh, he was really chuffed.  
“I did. When we first met. I couldn't believe there was someone really called like... you.”  
He rose both hands near his face.  
“Surprise surprise.”  
She laughed.  
“I think it suits you well, as name. Sometimes you see someone and you can only relate that person to that one and only name.”  
She drank again.  
“I can't think of you with other names.”  
“I'm glad. I like my name, more than my original one. I think it's quite melodious. Don't you think, detective?”  
Chloe blinked.  
“I do, and I agree. I like it too. At least it is surely better than _'Lucas Morningstar'_ or _'Luke Lightbringer'_.  
Lucifer wrinkled his nose in a movement Chloe had never seen him do.  
“Gross. I would never call myself _'Luke'_!”  
“Well it means bringer of light too, so...” she shrugged.  
“It sounds like a name created for an online video game,” he turned and grabbed another bottle, filling his glass.  
“C'mon, it's not so bad.”  
“It is if you relate it to me.”  
Chloe was about to reply when her phone rang. She nodded a couple of times, then she hung up.  
“We have a corpse,” she exclaimed grabbing both glasses and leaving them in the sink.  
“Let's go, _Luke_!”  
“Not funny, detective!” He exclaimed pointing to Chloe who was already at the penthouse's lift.  
“Not funny.”


End file.
